


A Long Game

by Varydox



Category: BBC Sherlock, Pokemon, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Famous Detective, Sherlock Holmes, solves cases with his partners Crobat and John Watson, in this BBC Sherlock and Pokemon crossover fic.





	

KREE KREE KREE KREE

A man began to grumble from under his blankets, as a flying creature flapped about. A hand emerged from the covers and slapped the nightstand, but continued to search for the source of the sound.

"KREE KREE!!" The creature continued to vocalize the wake up call for her human partner, knowing it was time for him to start his day after the landlady had left his morning tea without waking him.

"Crobat, I am awake," a deep voice answered the four-winged bat. Sherlock Holmes sat up groggily. Crobat flew down to his shoulder, and gave him a small nuzzle and an apologetic purr. Sherlock gave her a scratch behind the ears, he had requested to be awoken at this time, despite usually sleeping in for a few more hours, but today there was a long list of things to do, some trivial, favors he was repaying, other far more interesting. His friends and colleagues, John and Mary, were meant to be by around 11 a.m. to sit in on a consultation that had caught his interest that they would be a great help.

He stood up and Crobat began to fly again, and followed him out to sitting area of the flat. She hovered over the tea 'kree-ing' at him. He looked at her and lifted his arm, summoning her to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know the routine. Poison Fang."

Crobat looked at him sadly, she didn't like doing this to her human partner, but he insisted that it was important to build a resistance when working with poison types, and would also extract the venom from her and other "team members" and give them to the local hospital. A woman named Molly would work with these samples and try to make anti venom out of them, when she had the spare time. She was a busy woman, but always seemed to find time for Sherlock. As for the "team members", Sherlock was not a Pokemon trainer, but he had several networks throughout London, the more well known being the Homeless Network, but there was another that Crobat herself managed. A network of the feral and abandoned Pokemon that inhabited the city.

"Crobat."

Crobat snapped out of her thoughts and approached Sherlock, lightly biting his hand, her venom flowing into his veins, waiting for him to tell her to stop. When he did, she carefully retracted her fangs, and flew to a dish on the tray Mrs. Hudson had brought up along with the tea and scones. The landlady had began to bring up some lovely cut up mangoes after John Watson had found a baby zubat in 221A, which had been blindly trying to make her way to the kitchen downstairs, and decided that a zubat could be useful to Sherlock. 

At first Sherlock didn't want anything to do with her, but had to admit that because of their size and speed, the Pokemon could end up being useful. Mrs. Hudson herself didn't have a Pokemon partner, and adored the zubat, and bought a little strawberry plant for her. As she got bigger and started doing more for Sherlock on cases, she eventually evolved into a golbat. Now that she could see, Golbat finally put sounds and faces together, and loved every human in her life, now able to help Mrs Hudson with the shopping when Sherlock didn't need her, accurately finding perpetrators and using air attacks to take them down, being rewarded by sucking their blood before Scotland Yard could arrive. 

It didn't take long for her to evolve into her final form, something that took many by surprise. It had taken over a year for her first evolution, but only a matter of months for the final. After further investigation, John had found that this was only possible if there was a high friendship between Golbat and Sherlock. Of course, Sherlock denied this, stating it could have easily been due to Mrs. Hudson, or this was just an anomaly. However, everyone could tell this was not the case. When it appeared Sherlock wasn't aware of someone's presence, he could be found petting Crobat, talking to her, feeding her fruit or blood bags, actively caring for her, and just enjoying her company. Similarly, these were things he had done with John in the past, finding that John needed food, and would find reason for him to eat. Caring for him. Sherlock may have not wanted to admit it, but he did care for his friends and partners. 

Sherlock now sat down at the table and began to drink his tea and read the morning paper. He gave a scoff, making Crobat clumsily walk across the table to him, holding a bit of mango.

"Man's wife is giving reward for her lost wedding ring. She's obviously having an affair. She took it off before seeing her lover, and lost it in the hotel room. The ad doesn't have a location to find the ring, she didn't tell him where or when this happened."

"Kree... Kree?"

"Yes, humans do not always make sense." 

He gave her a little rub on the head, and she purred.

Suddenly, there was a light rapping at the door.

"Sherlock? It's John and Mary. We came early, if you don't mind," a man's voice echoed.

Early? By two hours? Why? It didn't sound like something was wrong. The door opened and John and his girlfriend entered the flat. Sherlock didn't move as he studied them. They weren't disheveled, John had put on a few pounds, Mary was looking lovely as ever, and her own partner, a tiny yellow furry spider with four blue eyes was sitting on her left earring, a Joltik.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing this as a possible fanfic, so I really wanted to write it up. I am taking a few creative liberties, Mary is present, but this takes place before Reichenbach. Sherlock hasn't met Moriarty yet.


End file.
